


Skittles

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Petty cute argument, cute holiday double date thing, malec are husbands, they're all just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael eats Simons skittles and Simon doesn't like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

The journey had been long. Too long. Simon, Raphael, Alec and Magnus all decided to take a spontaneous trip to the seaside, the heatwave they were currently having wasn't helping any of them at all, and they all needed a good break, so they decided on heading to the beach for the weekend. Well Magnus had decided it, Alec joining because he was married to the man and Simon and Raphael joining because Magnus had explained how there would be plenty of Pokemon for Simon to catch. 

Magnus was upfront driving, Alec had a hand resting on his upper thigh, while Simon and Raphael were in the back, Simons head leaning on Raphael's shoulder while Raphael's arm was wrapped around Simons waist to help hold him against him. 

The music was playing softly, the windows were down and everyone was more than content. 

Simon finally started to stir awake and Raphael kissed his temple, removing his arm so Simon could sit up straight, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. He grabbed his water and took a few sips before looking into his bag - that he was sharing with Raphael - more. 

'What're you looking for love?' Raphael asked tilting his head a little at his boyfriend of five years. 'My skittles, I'm sure I left them somewhere in this bag'. 

Alec looked to Magnus who looked to Raphael in the mirror, raising his eyebrow at the Spanish man, who'd shamelessly eaten his boyfriends skittles while he slept. 

Magnus and Raphael made eye contact and a look of recognition flashed on Raphael's face before he looked back to Simon 'oh, I ate those while you were asleep' Raphael said nonchalantly. Those words he'd just spoken caused Simon to stop the rummaging he was doing and pushed his glasses back up his nose, his face red, his hair blowing in the wind, if it wasn't for the glare Simon was throwing Raphael he would've kissed his beloved on the lips for looking so drop dead gorgeous so effortlessly. 

'Sorry? You ate my sweets?' Simon asked, a look of disbelief on his face 'you don't even like skittles!' He exclaimed a little louder, causing the attention of the two men in the front. Magnus' eyebrows knitted together is discomfort, he hated people shouting and even the rubbing of his husbands thumb on his thigh wasn't calming him.

'You were asleep! And I was hungry!' Raphael says raising his voice even more. 'So? If you were asleep I wouldn't just go and sell your phone because you weren't currently using it!' Simon says shouting now. 'That's completely different! This is just food Simon!' Raphael shouted back, he truly couldn't believe how worked up his boyfriend was over some food.

'Enough!' Magnus shouted, his voice shaking the Windows, scarring Alec even. 'Raphael will buy you as much skittles as you want for the rest of the year Simon, just shut up both of you, and go back to making out' 

The two finally calmed down however they refused to do so much as hold hands for the rest of the day (mostly on Simons part).

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just thought it was short and cute
> 
> Comment what you think:)


End file.
